


Tommy Time: Purple Haze

by MindNoise



Series: Tommy Time [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Time again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommy Time: Purple Haze

Tommy walks into the bedroom and tosses his laptop onto the bed. He kicks off his shoes, yanks off his shirt, and unzips his pants. He flops down on the bed and stretches. Another Tommy Time. His time to decompress and recharge. He enjoys his life in the limelight, being photographed and adored, but he needs to step back every so often to stay sane. He does any number of things during Tommy Time, play video games, watch entire seasons of tv shows he’s missed, take naps, but whatever he does he usually ends up jacking off at some point. Which is about to happen now.

He props himself up on the pillows, elbowing them down (Adam has to have the biggest damn pillows for some reason) and wiggling into a comfortable position. He reaches for his laptop and opens it. He types the web address from memory, feeling a naughty thrill when the home page pops up showcasing a man blindfolded, bent over and bound to a metal table, clamps attached to his balls, and a needle pierced through his hard cock. Little known fact about one Tommy Joe Ratliff - he has a kink for submission and pain. Oh, he figures fans know this to a small degree due to the fact he melts right before their eyes whenever Adam pulls his hair on stage, but Tommy likes hard pain even more. He doubts even Adam knows that. Adam is pretty vanilla about such things, just like he’s claimed, and Tommy wouldn’t change him for the world. It’s not Adam’s thing and that’s okay. Every now and then it’s Tommy’s thing, so he handles it in private, mostly by watching videos online and jerking off as hard as he can. Sure he could ask Adam to experiment with clamps and paddles, and he might not freak out about it (he does like to spank and bite Tommy), but Tommy resigned long ago to keep this to himself.

He browses through the menu and clicks on a dominate/submissive video. Adam’s bossy in bed, no doubt, but sometimes Tommy imagines him being hard core dominate and rough, and all Tommy can do is take it and feel it so deeply that it puts him in a trance. He watches the dom on screen strap down the sub. It’s formality; the sub wouldn’t go anywhere even if he wanted to. Tommy grins and palms his crotch. He loves this shit. He briefly wonders, and not for the first time, if there’s something wrong with him because this gets him hard, but dismisses it. It’s a fantasy, who cares? He focuses on the screen, on the hot wax dripping onto the sub’s nipples and tries to imagine what it feels like. He widens his legs a little, stroking himself gently, taking his time. He’s got all afternoon to enjoy this. He may watch more than one video this time. He shifts a little, finding a more comfortable position, and zones out to the video, pulling himself with lazy strokes.

His hand his jerked away from his cock and he lets go, eyes opening in shock. Adam stands over him, eyes shining, gripping Tommy’s arm. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a long, purple scarf and wraps it around Tommy’s wrist. He motions for the other arm and wraps the scarf around it, pulling both wrists together. Tommy’s heart thuds as he watches Adam’s face. His expression is intense. Adam binds the scarf ends to the headboard without a word, without really looking at Tommy. He pulls out a second scarf and ties Tommy’s ankles together, leaving the ends loose on the bed. The third purple scarf goes over Tommy’s eyes. The fabric is sheer and folded over so Tommy can still see shapes, but everything is in a haze. Adam leans down and whispers in his ear.

“This is going to stay sane,” he tells Tommy. “Give me a safe word.”

Tommy can barely utter a word, his heart thudding. He thought Adam would be disgusted by his kink, but it appears he’s about to give Tommy his fantasy.

“Yellow,” he mutters. He’s not likely to shout that without thinking about it.

Adam’s weight shifts on the bed and Tommy can see him pulling something from under it. Paper rattles as Adam pulls items out of the bag, laying them next to Tommy. He can’t tell what they are, but his skin starts to tingle with anticipation, trying to feel out what’s lying next to him. Adam drops the bag to the floor, then leans over him again.

“We’re starting with a warm up,” he says.

Tommy nods slightly, his breathing increasing at the thought. He feels Adam’s lips trail over his chin, down his neck, and to his chest. A warmth flows through him when Adam sucks the skin next to his nipple, soft at first but increasing in strength until Tommy can feel the blood being pulled to the surface of the skin. Adam nips the spot with his teeth, and Tommy moans, his cock jumping. Adam licks around the bruise, then over to Tommy’s nipple. He sucks on it with the same intensity. Tommy watches his form through his purple scarf haze, lifting his chest up to Adam’s mouth, and Adam bites down making him shudder. Adam has bitten him before, but it feels different this time.

Adam’s hands slide over Tommy, a demanding touch, pausing to squeeze his hips. He hears Adam groan. With his eyesight hindered, Tommy’s sense of touch is heightened. He can feel every feature of Adam’s palms, smooth, warm skin and a rough touch. Hands slide over the tops of Tommy’s thighs, gripping them hard. Tommy squirms a little, shifting his bound feet, and he pushes his lips into a pout. He knows Adam’s watching him, all of him, and it excites him.

He hears what sounds like a match strike. A flame flares in front of him, settling on what looks like a stick that Adam’s holding. Of course it’s a candle and Tommy can smell the wax burning. His toes curl expectantly. The only thing he doesn’t know is where Adam will drip the wax. He swallows, waiting, watching the flame through the gauzy material. He sucks in a breath when he feels hot liquid hit his balls. It burns at the first touch, but cools quickly. Adam rubs away the cool wax, and Tommy’s balls tighten in response. When more hot wax drops onto them he bites his lip and moans. Adam dribbles the wax onto the head of his cock and Tommy whines, his muscles contracting, pushing outward as though he’s coming already. He can feel his face flush and sweat. His hands wrap around the scarf tying him to the headboard. He can hear Adam swallow and let out a shaky breath. Adam drips more wax over his inner thighs, the crease at his hip. The hotter the wax is, the more Tommy writhes, pushing his hips toward Adam, silently pleading for more.

Adam sets down the candle. He carefully lifts Tommy and turns him over, the binding scarf allowing his arms to turn over with the rest of him. Tommy can feel Adam checking his restraint to make sure he’s still comfortable. Tommy almost laughs he’s so damn high from this right now. His legs are pushed towards him, his knees up under him, and his waist lifts so that his ass is in the air. God, he hopes Adam’s about to do what he’s thinking. His cheeks are spread and hot wax pours over his hole. He wiggles, pushing his ass toward Adam, who rubs his thumb over it. More is dripped and Tommy widens his knees as much as he can. His ankles are starting to pull against the scarf tied to them. His moan is cut off when the tip of Adam’s finger pushes into him. He holds his breath, waiting for more, there needs to be more. His cock throbs with each heart beat in that wait. But Adam removes his finger, laughing softly when Tommy whimpers. The candle is blown out, the smell of burning wax is heavy around him. Hands rub over his back, soothing him, calming his heart rate.

“Tommy, Tommy, Tommy,” Adam says. “What do I do with you now?”

Tommy has ideas, but he knows that in this scene he doesn’t speak. He’s not supposed to speak. Just want. Just take it.

Adam’s hands continue to rub his back, sliding down to his ass and spreading apart his cheeks. Adam kneads them, and when his hands leave him, Tommy feels anxious. His need for Adam to touch him is ridiculously high right now. He forces himself to be patient, staring out through the scarf, the world in a purple haze. His eyelashes brushing against the fabric when he blinks. He lets the silence and Adam’s presence in it settle over him. It’s comforting. He hears movement behind him. He feels long strings tickle his back as they slide across it.

“This is what you’re waiting for,” Adam tells him.

The straps of the whip come down lightly, and Tommy knows Adam’s just getting him used to it. When he starts arching his back to meet them, Adam increases the force, snapping the straps against his skin. It stings and it’s delicious. Each snap takes his breath away and he finds himself holding his breath, releasing it heavily when the whip comes down. He can feel his skin turning hot and rising where the straps hit it. The sting grows to a non-stop shiver and he gasps. He lets go, lets Adam pull out all his sounds, emotions, and sensations. The whip burns and it feels like it’s eating through his skin, exposing more of him. He squirms under it, but he still feels the intense need for more. When the whip comes down on his ass, he shouts, raising it up to Adam. He breathes heavily into the pillow under his head. He grips the scarf tying his wrists. His cock is so hard it hurts. And he couldn’t love Adam more at this point.

As Adam increases the pain, the higher Tommy’s endorphin soars. Raw stimulation buzzes through him and he feels like he’s floating. Adam is pushing him, pushing his limits. Adam kneels on the bed behind him, and Tommy feels a slippery finger slide in to the knuckle. He melts inside. The finger in his ass furiously stroking the sweetest spot, the whip burning his back, and Adam all around him, Tommy’s sensations couldn’t be any more acute and all he can think is _Adam_. He’s shouted Adam’s name a thousand times for one thing or another, but it’s this silent, focused chant that has him in a trance. Everything else has drowned out around him except for Adam and the level he has taken Tommy. He’s never felt connected so deeply to someone as he does to Adam right now. The orgasm floods through him and he barely makes a sound. He grips the scarf tied to his wrists as he feels it pulling from the very back of his spine, pulsing outward through his body. The whip stops, but the finger is merciless, urging out just a little bit more and when he feels Adam come on his ass, his body pushes outward one last time. His hands let go of the scarf and he breathes again. He doesn’t want it to be over. But it is.

Hands gently pull his legs out from under him and untie the scarf around his ankles. His ass is wiped off with it before it’s tossed to the floor. His hands are untied and his arms slump to the bed. He’s rolled gently onto his side. He’s drained of energy, still floating on his high. The scarf around his eyes is removed, and Adam looks into his eyes, checking. He’s checking to make sure Tommy’s sanity is still there, that he wasn’t emotionally damaged by this. Satisfied, Adam curls his body around Tommy’s. Tommy pushes his face between Adam’s cheek and the pillow, and stills. The physical high may be over, but Tommy still needs the silence, needs Adam cocooned around him for a while.

Later, he’ll ask Adam how he knew, and Adam will tell him that he neglects to delete his browser history on his laptop. Adam will tell him that yes, he was stunned, but it didn’t take him long to get over it and buy the whip and scarves. Adam will admit he’s been reading up on sadomasochism and bondage and biding his time until the next Tommy Time because he wanted to spring this on Tommy, see how far Tommy’s pleasure could be pushed and what he craves. They’ll recognize a different kind of connection between them now, a very private one that they will nurture and hold dear. At present, though, Tommy needs the silence, and Adam instinctively understands that. The stings on his back ache and he’s pretty sure he’s marked with red whelps, but he knows the skin didn’t break. That’s not the point of masochism.

Tommy relaxes, satisfied, understood, and feeling his mind recharge. He breathes Adam in, feels Adam around him, and rides out the rest of the experience. He’s truly dominated.


End file.
